Jump then Fall
by shane.mc
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when you jump then fall. Disclaimer: all I own is the plot and you know the rest.


Jump then Fall

* * *

"Soi Fong"

Yoruichi ran as she tries to catch up to her kouhai. Among the bustle of the after school crowd, Soi Fong heard her name being called. Turning around, she saw Yoruichi making her way towards her in the crowd. She smiled.

One look of that smile and Yoruichi knew in her heart that what she was about to do is the right thing. _I could look at that smile forever. Maybe it's just me. But I could swear that she reserved this smile just for me and me only. _

Coming to a stop next to Soi Fong's locker, Yoruichi caught her breath and looked at her kouhai only to find herself breathless once again as the storm gray met hers. She couldn't help herself, it was as though her face had a will of its own, she felt a smile splitting across her face. _Maybe it's the effect she has on me. Maybe it's just me. Every time you smile, I smile._

Seeing the smile on Yoruichi's face, Soi Fong's smile widened automatically.

"Hi"

"Hi"

That was all Yoruichi could muster as she was suddenly left speechless. _Maybe if I don't look at her, it would be easier to talk. _

"You're looking for me about??"

"Soi Fong, there is something I wanted to tell you" mumbled Yoruichi, looking straight at the locker.

"And that would be?"

"Are you free now? Could we go somewhere quieter?"

"Yeah, sure. I got to run in about half an hour though. I have got a project meeting to go to."

"This won't take too long. Half an hour should be enough."

"Shall we take my car or yours?"

"Mine."

They made their way to Yoruichi's R8 convertible.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll know soon."

"Okay"

Ten minutes later, they pulled up at a beach.

"You remember this place?"

"Yeah. We had a camp here once where you and I were game-masters. This is the place where we first knew each other."

"That's kind of right. Though this isn't the place where we first met, everything started from here. From that camp."

"This isn't the place where we first met? Then where is that place?"

"If you think a little harder, it will come to you. Our conversation at the food center during lunch before the beach games, we talked about it. But, now is not the time to be thinking about that. I need you to pay attention to what I have to say. I know I'm on a roll now. And I really don't know when I will get to the point because frankly, it is scaring the hell out of me right now and im seriously considering giving up and not telling you at all. Except that would make me look like a fool and a little insane for dragging you all the way here, being all serious and everything. But then again, you know I am a little insane this way. There are so many things to say and I don't know where to begin. Well, actually, there is only one thing to say and that would be the main point, erm, reason why I brought you all the way out here. And well, I still have no idea how I am going to go about saying it. You look lost. Am I losing you? Crap! I know I'm rambling. I'm still trying to get a grip. Oh My God, look at the time. I promised I'd have you back in school in time before your meeting. Okay. What I have to say is that I like you. I really really really like you. And I think it is driving me crazy. Well, maybe a little more crazy than I already am. Okay. Time to get you back to school in time for your meeting. I guess apart from seeing you in class, I never really get to see you around anywhere else. Your schedule is forever so packed. I must say I was surprised that you actually had half an hour to spare me. But I guess, I really wasted it 'cause you seem to be really confused."

_I wish you'll say that you wanna be with me too. The bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet, I'll catch you. When people say things that bring you to your knees, I'll catch you. The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry but I'll hold you through the night until you smile._

Yoruichi begin dragging Soi Fong to her car. Before she knows it, Soi Fong found herself in the middle of her project meeting, day dreaming, still trying to make something out of Yoruichi's tirade. _I am missing something. But what am I missing? She was talking about how we met, I remember thinking about where was the first time we met._ _She told me to pay close attention to what she had to say next before she begin rambling on about how she is on a roll and what she is doing is scaring the hell out of her. Then she got to the main point. Now, what is that main point?_

"Soi Fong!"

The said person jumped.

"What!"

"You don't look so well. Besides, the meeting has ended."

"It did?! I'm so sorry. I was so preoccupied that I didn't contribute at all."

"It's okay. We all have our "off" days. With the deadlines of the projects all happening at once, it is tougher on you than the rest of us, since we are only left with this project and you have three more on going and due next week along with this."

"Thanks for understanding. I'll read the minutes and get my part of the report out before the week is out." _If only you knew what I was thinking about the whole time, I don't think you will be that forgiving._

Driving home was totally based on her reflexes. Soi Fong knew she was lucky that she did not get into an accident. How is she ever going to explain to her father that she wrecked the car because she was too preoccupied with what Yoruichi had said?

_The main point. What is the main point?? _

It nagged at her all day long. It wasn't until she was about to fall asleep did she remembered the main point. The point that was so buried in between the whole bunch of stuff that came out of Yoruichi's mouth.

'_The main point is that I like you. I really really really like you.' _

Like a broken record it played over and over and over again in her head.

_She likes me. She really really really likes me. Oh. My. God. She really likes me. Now I should have a reply to her confession. Right? It works like that doesn't it? Gods, I'm so not cut out for this. How am I to know what to do next?! Rah! There goes my sleep for the night. _

--The next day--

It seems as though Yoruichi had fell off the face of the earth after the confession. No matter how hard she tried, she could not find the senpai. Even her closest friends Kuukaku and Kisuke have no idea where she is.

_She did not turn up for class today. Even Kuukaku and Kisuke have no idea where she is. How am I ever going to find her? Think Soi Fong. Think! You're an intelligent person. Just think. Where could she be? _

A thought struck her.

_Could be she there? No harm trying. Since that's the only place I can think of right now. _

She jumped into her car and drove like a madwoman to the beach. Back to the very spot where Yoruichi had confessed her feelings to her. True to her guess, she found Yoruichi's R8 facing the beach and the very person she spent her entire day combing the school for lounging on the hood of the car, watching the waves crash against the rocks.

_Feels like my life. Crash and burn. Guess I can't get more cowardly than this. Running away from school and not turning up for class without a word to anyone. Gah!_

"You're damn right about that."

The sound of Soi Fong's voice startled Yoruichi. It startled her so badly that she nearly fell off the hood of the car. The sight would have been funny to Soi Fong if she wasn't so preoccupied with what she was about to do.

"What are you doing here?"

"You did not turn up for class. I spend my entire day combing the entire school for you only to hear from Kuukaku and Kisuke that you are not even in school. So you think that just by hiding out here I wouldn't be able to find you?"

"Apparently not. You found me didn't you? I was in school for a bit. But I left before class began. Well, that particular module was my last class of the day anyway. So you just came all the way out here to yell at me for skipping class? You could have called and yell down the phone or texted me you know."

_Gods, you really are an idiot. You really believe I'm here to yell at you for skipping class?! I knew you turning up for every class were too good to be true. I was waiting for something like this to happen. _

"What I came here to say is I feel the same way as you. There. I have said what I've came here to say. I'm leaving."

"You WHAT?!"

"I'm not going to say it twice. If you didn't hear it the first time around. Well, too bad for you."

_Oh my god. Oh my god. She likes me! She feels the same way as me?! Haha! This is too good to be true. _

She discretely pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

_It hurts! _She winced. _So this IS happening._

Soi Fong watched as a multitude of emotions ran across Yoruichi's face before settling on happiness. She braced herself as Yoruichi flung her arms around her.

"You really feel the same way?" the disbelief and amazement in Yoruichi's tone made Soi Fong wonder how long had Yoruichi been torturing herself over the matter. It didn't help that she realized her feelings only last night after she figured out what Yoruichi's main point was.

"Yes. I do."

"So does that mean we are together now?"

"Hmm…maybe?"

"Why you…"

With that Yoruichi began her onslaught of tickles on Soi Fong's sides.

"Stop. Stop!" Soi Fong begged as she tried to run from Yoruichi's long fingers only to have Yoruichi reaching and catching her.

"Let me go." She squirmed and steadied herself for another round of tickles.

"Never. It took so long for me to be able to hold you like this. I'm not going to let you go if I could."

_I'm never gonna leave you cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall._

"I know."

Soi Fong turns around and surprised Yoruichi with a kiss on the cheek.

"My turn!" she grinned devilishly and paid Yoruichi back her 'favor' in kind.

* * *

AN: Taylor Swift's Jump then Fall. I know I should be updating The Secrets We Keep and I apologize for the horrendous grammar and inconsistent tenses used. This idea has been sitting in my head for quite a while and I have seriously run out of ideas for The Secrets We Keep. Hope this oneshot would meet your expectations and I'll update The Secrets We Keep as soon as I can. My life is still all over the place as usual and things just plough ahead with or without me, whether I like it or not. Sometimes, I wonder if my feelings truly belong to me because they are definitely playing a hell of a joke on me right now. Okay, I shall stop ranting about my life, or lack thereof, and end here. Read and review if you could!


End file.
